Talk:Besieged/Enemies in Besieged
This page could've had a million other names, anyone can change it if they'd like. --Jopasopa 21:24, 20 October 2006 (EDT) ---- How about reformatting the page to have 2 tables per beastmen army, one containing names, relevant info about them, and their jobs/monster family, and one containing a table with enemy names on the y-axis and LV1-6 besieging armies on the x-axis, and the data table would contain the # of that monster which pops in each level army. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:43, 21 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Good idea. I will also add which waves they appear in but I'll first get the numbers done so that's over with. Also, I want to add the Sub Boss section of the Some stuff section of Talk:Besieged, but it's not 100% finished. Is incomplete data allowed in an article? --Jopasopa 15:27, 21 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Yeah, it should be allowed in an article. But, to avoid confusion over blank slots (whether they mean no enemies there or incomplete data), for slots where a monster does not appear in that level army, a 0, N/A, or - should probably be used to fill it. And the original tables can have their spawns column removed since the spawn data is in the level army table. Besides that, the new format looks good. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 20:37, 21 October 2006 (EDT) ---- Aaah! I forgot I could use 0... That would look better since everything will be numerical and consistent... Also, is it okay if I exclude pets? I think pets would classify as an "ability" of monsters and thus abilities belong in the actual information about the enemy. I guess the only pets worth mentioning are those with unique names, such as the Lv2 Raptor NM and the Lv6 Automatons. Still, I want the numbers section to be as small/neat as possible, since this page is like larger than the besieged page itself. >_> --Jopasopa 22:32, 21 October 2006 (EDT) ---- The Troll's original table needs to be restored. There's only 5 tables; there needs to be 6. And the 4th Assault Draugar needs its Job put on it for the level army table. Other than that, looks great! Oh yeah, and for the Undead, Expunger links to a bow. If that's the name of the new enemy, then try and create a simple enemy template page for it, like Expunger (Doomed) or something. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 11:11, 22 October 2006 (EDT) Some stuff The Sub Boss count thingy: Mamool Ja Savages Lv1 - Mamool Ja Spotter x2, Mamool Ja Hospitaler, Mamool Ja Fetial, Scout Puk, Raid Raptor Lv2 - Mamool Ja Sapper Lv3 - Mamool Ja Handler, Mamool Ja Entrancer, Mamool Ja Hospitaler x2, Scout Puk (x2?), Raid Raptor x2, Attack Ziz x2 Lv4 - Mamool Ja Spotter x2, Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Hospitaler x3, Raid Raptor x2, Battering Bugard, Attack Ziz x2 Lv5 - Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Cataphract, Mamool Ja Entrancer, Mamool Ja Fetial x2, Attack Ziz, Scout Puk?, Battering Bugard? Lv6 - Mamool Ja Sapper, Mamool Ja Fetial, Mamool Ja Hospitaler x2, Mamool Ja Cataphract, Mamool Ja Entrancer, Attack Ziz x2, Battering Bugard, War Wyvern x3, Poroggo Charmer x3 Troll Mercenaries Lv1 - Troll Cannoneer x2, Troll Hoplite, Flame Eruca, War Wamouracampa Lv2 - Troll Cannoneer, Troll Paviser Lv3 - ??? Lv4 - Troll Velites, Troll Cannoneer, Troll Speculator, Troll Hoplite x2, Troll Stormer Lv5 - Troll Velites x2, Troll Cannoneer, Troll Paviser, Troll Hoplite, Troll Pezhetairoi, Fighting Flan x2, War Wamouracampa, Incendiary Bombs x2 Lv6 - Siege Scorpion, War Wamoura, Troll Speculator, Troll Hoplite, Troll Stormer, Troll Pezhetairoi, Incediary Bombs Undead Swarm Lv1 - Lamia Immolater Lv2 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Commandress Lv3 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Commandress, Lamia Rover, Assault Draugar (BLM) x2 Lv4 - Lamia Commandress, Lamia Rover, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Shiranuhi Lv5 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Commandress, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Shiranuhi, Assault Draugar (DRG) x2 Lv6 - Lamia Immolater, Lamia Commandress, Lamia Jaeger, Lamia Rover, Merrow Seafarer, Merrow Shiranuhi, Assault Draugar (BLM)?, Qutrub Wastrel x2, Expunger --Jopasopa 14:55, 22 October 2006 (EDT) Eidolic Qufeel Ja So I noticed Qufeel Ja (Lv6 Boss) was making shadows of himself today at Besieged. Does anyone what cause him to create shadows? Each time he casts Utsusemi? HP percentage? --Jopasopa 22:18, 23 October 2006 (EDT) When Eidolic Qufeel Ja apears, is it an endless slaughter of NMs or will all the clones simply disapear when the original is beaten? (considering 8 Eidolic Qufeel Ja's still count as 1 "invader") Radiënt 17:18, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Tables Can't the two tables for each invasion be combined? It looks like there is plenty of room? --Gahoo 17:45, 26 October 2006 (EDT) Something like: Monsters in the Mamool Ja Invasion Force ---- Great idea. It'll make this page much easier to read and edit. --Jopasopa 20:15, 26 October 2006 (EDT) Besieged-Related Does anyone know if Zizzy Zillah/Big Bomb/Bloody Bones can be classified under the Besieged-Related NMs? --Jopasopa 16:02, 31 December 2006 (EST) 2HR Question Can non-beastmen with apparent jobs (bombs, flan, draugar, ghosts, bhoot, qutrub) use their 2HRs? I don't think I have ever seen that happen, so I'll guess not, except for maybe draugar and qutrub. What about Poroggos? Yes, they're beastmen, but they're not the "main" beastmen race of their millitary. Plus, they're a bit comparable to warmachines and bugbears. --Jopasopa 20:38, 20 January 2007 (EST) I'm also beginning to think that only NMs (including Sub Bosses) can use 2HRs. Also, I'm beginning to think Dive-Puks, Bombshells, and Bhoot Intruders ("aerial" enemies) are weaker than any other enemy in Besieged, but that could just be the fact that they're not NMs, they appear first thing (so they usually die early), and since they appear inside the cities they don't have other enemies causing lag, taking some of the attention, healing them, etc. --Joped 22:12, 9 March 2007 (EST) Monster Notes Are they really necessary? This article talks nothing about what mobs detect by. --Joped 08:22, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Level 8 Besieged NMs... I don't know about the Undead/Troll NMs, but I saw Scalding Fafool Ja in the summoning animation, and when he finished it, Illuyankas the Hydra spawned. Maybe we should get rid of the Verification needed? ---- Just beat lv8 Undead Swarm besieged on Bahamut. Lamia No.2 appears to do some kind of AOE Ranged Attack - it definately hits more than one person at once. Not sure of range. Think we can remove the verification tag from that line? Tufftaru 13:30, 12 July 2007 (CDT)